el sueño de estar con vida
by hodsey
Summary: en un mundo post 3I, donde no sobrevivió nadie... de pronto una persona aparece en la playa sin saber quien es o porque esta allí.
1. la última noche y el primer día

**La última noche y el primer día**

**I**

La fría noche ha caído. El viento tiene un sabor salado. Las olas del mar se arrastran suavemente sobre la blanca arena. El cielo, a pesar de ser oscuro tiene un inusual brillo. Si no fuera por el sonido de las olas, todo el paisaje estaría silencioso, haciendo más fuerte la sensación de vacío y muerte.

El viento sopla con moderada fuerza.

A lo lejos, donde se unen el mar y el cielo, se pueden distinguir las siluetas de unas extrañas figuras mutiladas, crucificadas. Una especie de ángeles caídos, abandonados a su suerte. Un poco más cerca se encuentran vehículos destruidos, construcciones destrozadas, recuerdos muertos de una guerra que parece fue perdida. Ecos y lamentos de tragedias inevitables.

En algún lugar, unas huellas comienzan en la mitad de la playa, sin ninguna explicación. Se alejan, débilmente al principio, casi arrastrándose, después con pasos más firmes y largos.

Una chica desnuda avanza pesadamente en dirección hacia una estatua que parece un ángel, se detiene momentáneamente y observa a lo lejos un inmenso cráter. Su expresión carece de compasión, sin embargo sus ojos tratan de expresar algo, algo que no tiene muy bien identificado o definido. Sus esfuerzos por exteriorizar lo que siente parecen no tener sentido.

De pie en su lugar, contempla una vida que ya no existe, un mundo que ha quedado en el pasado con unas personas que han quedado olvidadas, atrapadas en vacíos recuerdos de la existencia. De pronto observa el cielo, la grandeza del espacio, su oscuridad y su fría soledad. De alguna manera empieza a formarse en su mente una idea de su lugar en el mundo. Del lugar que ocupaba antes y del nuevo lugar que ocupa ahora.

-¿qué ha sucedido antes de esto?- piensa en voz baja, mientras reanuda su recorrido.

Sus recuerdos son confusos y lisérgicos. Una maraña de imágenes sobrepuestas. Gente conocida y escenas familiares aparecen cuando cierra sus ojos. Una extraña mezcla de emociones la invaden por breves momentos. Todo parece tan irreal, tan ilógico.

Después de caminar sin rumbo y alejarse de la playa, se acerca nuevamente a la orilla, hasta entrar al mar. Observa su rostro, tratando de reconocerlo, identificar quien es la persona que le devuelve la fría mirada.

Por algún momento duda y tarda en reconocer las facciones que le recuerden su identidad.

-¿Quién soy… yo?- se pregunta mientras toca su cara y analiza su rostro. -¿Quién… es esta persona? –su voz es débil y arrastrada como si le costara esfuerzo hablar.

El cielo empieza a volverse azul, y los primeros rayos del sol empiezan a tocar la tierra. La chica permanece sentada frente a la orilla del mar, con las manos sobre las rodillas, contemplando las olas. El sol lentamente empieza a llegar hasta ella. Su mirada se pasea entre el mar y el cielo azul, que le parece tranquilo, agradable, pero muy solitario.

En las pocas horas que recuerda desde que empezó a caminar por la orilla de la playa no ha visto a otro ser vivo, ni a un ave, ni aun pez, mucho menos a otra persona. Nuevamente contempla la inmensidad del cielo, del mar y de la tierra. El sentimiento la hace estremecerse un poco, pero no lo suficiente como para doblegarse.

-la… la soledad… me resulta familiar.

Algunas horas más tarde, ya con el sol en la espalda, la chica desnuda se despierta. No recuerda en qué momento se quedó dormida. Rápidamente se sienta en la misma posición que recordaba antes de dormirse. El sol casi se mete. La noche nuevamente llegará. Eso le produce una sensación, algo que no conoce y no puede identificar con ninguna palabra que conozca.

Se mantiene toda la noche (que vuelve a ser extrañamente luminosa como la anterior) observando el horizonte, hacia las montañas y las misteriosas figuras mutiladas que se encuentran más allá.

-¿Qué son esas cosas?- piensa mientras cierra los ojos y se concentra en la oscuridad, en ver que hay más allá de sus recuerdos. Sus esfuerzos no producen resultados, es como si hubiera un vacío entre el momento en que despertó en la orilla de la playa y lo que paso antes de que despertara.

Lentamente empieza a perder los ánimos y se cansa de esperar que suceda algo, cualquier cosa que cambie la situación. Casi con la idea de que nunca regresara a ese lugar decide abandonar la playa y empezar a pensar en cómo sobrevivir. El hambre empieza a ser un factor que pronto cobrará importancia.

**II**

El viento juega con la cortina de una ventana media abierta. La luz del sol se filtra tímidamente dentro de una habitación casi vacía. Solo una cama, una mesa y una silla adornan el lugar. Debajo de unas sábanas una figura se mueve.

_-la segunda vez… el renacimiento puede ser doloroso-_

Una voz misteriosa hace que la extraña chica que despertó en medio de la playa abra sus ojos de pronto. Rápidamente salta de la cama y revisa toda la habitación.

-…parecía tan real-

Una vez despierta inicia su rutina. Baño, desayuno enlatado y recorrido por la ciudad.

-¿cuantos días han pasado?- piensa la chica mientras contempla un viejo reloj de cuerda frente a una vitrina. –la noción del tiempo… parece haberse detenido… no hay ningún cambio…-

Todos los días recorre la ciudad, buscando lugares que la ayuden a recordar algo, cualquier cosa que pueda explicar el porqué es la única persona en toda la ciudad, temiendo incluso ser la única persona en todo el mundo.

Algunos días regresa a la playa, al lugar donde despertó y se sienta a observar cómo se mete el sol y la luna llega hasta su punto más alto. Este es el único momento en que siente que algo pudiera pasar que le ayudará a comprender que cosas han sucedido para que el mundo se encuentre en este estado, y que ella este sola en este lugar.

**III**

La espera parece un esfuerzo inútil. No recuerda cuantos días han pasado ya desde que despertó. Mientras observa la luna juega con la arena, hace trazos y dibujos sin forma con sus manos. El peso de la soledad empieza a ser asfixiante, incluso para alguien que no recuerda como era antes de despertar un día. Finalmente decide irse del lugar y al levantarse observa que inconscientemente ha escrito una palabra. Sus ojos se abren y su atención se centra en esa sola palabra escrita en la arena, enmarcada por líneas y trazos deformes.

-¿Un nombre?- dice con sorpresa


	2. no estamos solos, pero te extrañamos

**No estamos solos, pero te extrañamos**

**I**

El pasillo es largo, las escaleras parecen infinitas y la iluminación es débil. Afuera, a cientos de metros de distancia el mundo parece llegar a su fin. La infinita lucha entre lo que está escrito y lo que se quiere escribir.

-escucho su voz… llamándome…

Las excusas no tienen la fuerza suficiente. La desesperación lentamente se transforma en resignación y el fracaso se convierte realidad. La unidad 02 cae sin energía y rápidamente es derrotada y mutilada. El evangelion unidad 01 se convierte en la llave que abre todas las puertas. El tercer impacto nunca puede ser detenido, de ninguna manera puede ser evitado. Ahora todas las almas se unen en un solo ser.

-yo… yo no quiero esto

-es algo que no puede ser evitado

-pero está mal

-al final, tú tienes la decisión de cambiarlo…

-El mundo parece ser mejor si las personas no pueden ser lastimadas- es el pensamiento de Shinji al enfrentarse a la decisión de dejar que la complementación continúe. Pero existe un sentimiento que no quiere compartir con nadie, una idea o un pensamiento que quiere guardarse y llevarse. Un sentimiento que nadie más tiene porque saber.

-tienes razón- dice Rei –en este lugar no existen los secretos…

-no es un secreto, es algo que no quiero compartir… -dice Shinji con renuencia

-¿Por qué?

-no lo sé… siento que no está bien.

-En este mundo, en este momento podrías…- Rei no comprende como Shinji puede esconder un secreto cuando todas las almas y mentes están conectadas. No comprende como de cierta manera puede conservar un pequeño rastro de individualidad.

**II**

La noche llega rápidamente. Es más fría que las anteriores. La chica continua a la orilla del mar contemplando las olas, viendo las estrellas. De pronto un sentimiento de infinita soledad la atraviesa y hace que el miedo y la ansiedad se apoderen de ella. El nombre escrito en arena parece no tener un significado, parece más uno de esos accidentes artísticos.

El viento sopla con mayor fuerza cada vez y se siente más frio que en noches anteriores. Su larga cabellera golpea sus ojos. Su brazo derecho aun no sana a pesar de los días y en noches frías el dolor parece insoportable.

-¿Por qué pasa todo esto?- se pregunta mientras avanza con dificultad hacia su casa.

**III**

La noche ya ha acabado, y el día luce gris. A lo lejos las nubes de tormenta se acercan amenazadoramente. De alguna manera el ambiente le resulta familiar a la chica. No sabe en qué sentido puede ser, pero el cielo gris y el día frio le resultan conocidos.

Nuevamente acaricia su rostro mientras se mira al espejo. Las facciones son vagamente conocidas pero no lo suficiente, una especie de cara genérica que podría encajar con cualquier persona. Sus ojos tristes no ayudan mucho. Recorre el contorno del reflejo con sus dedos, humedece sus labios y se concentra con fuerzas en su mirada.

-dime algo… -

No hay respuesta.

-dime algo… lo que sea… dime algo, cualquier cosa…- el espejo le regresa silencio. – maldición, dime algo, cualquier cosa lo que sea…- en un arranque de ira golpea el espejo con sus manos hasta romperlo. La sangre mancha su ropa y los fragmentos del cristal. Pequeñas lágrimas caen de sus mejillas. Se detiene al sentir la humedad bajo sus ojos. Nuevamente observa el espejo y su reflejo distorsionado.

-¿cómo decía esa canción?, el tiempo se cobra a su manera… cuídate por que el espejo puede robar tu alma… el espejo es tu único amigo…

De pronto se detiene en sus pensamientos. Se queda de pie mirando ausente el reflejo. La canción en su cabeza gira y llega desde un punto indeterminado.

-¿Dónde he escuchado eso?- Nuevamente vuelve a mirar al espejo. -¿eres mi única amiga entonces? –el rostro fraccionado le devuelve una mueca y su mirada pasa de la tristeza y amargura a la resignación.

-siento que el cabello largo no va conmigo- dice la chica mientras se enreda las manos en su cabello.

**IV**

-…ella no se repondrá- piensa Rei mientras observa dormir a Asuka. Al otro lado del pasillo, a través de otra ventana Shinji también observa a Asuka, pero sus pensamientos están muy lejos de la preocupación de si ella volverá a ser como era antes.

-Ikari… ¿Por qué tu corazón se siente tan mal?- dice Rei en voz muy baja.

El constante pitido del equipo médico es familiar para Rei, así como la habitación blanca. Ella nunca se ha sentido especialmente incomoda en ese ambiente, ni tampoco ha visto a nadie preocupado por ella cuando se encuentra en una situación como esa.

-…tal vez la segunda… ella quiere estar en este lugar. –Rei avanza hacia en dirección hacia Shinji, quien la voltea a ver brevemente. Rei pasa a su lado sin siquiera mirarlo. Shinji baja su mirada y vuelve a observar a Asuka.

A lo lejos, los gritos y las explosiones se acercan con aterradora velocidad. Shinji escucha las alertan, el pánico, la guerra sobre su cabeza, y no puede hacer nada. Misato lo arrastra hacia la vida, el prefiere esperar la muerte donde está. Los gritos y el dolor están sobre él. Asuka lucha por su vida, e indirectamente por la vida de todas las personas en el mundo, incluyendo la de él. Su fuerza no tiene límites, y el fracaso nunca ha estado en las opciones.

-¿voy a morir aquí… mamá?- se pregunta Asuka mientras agoniza. –Abandonada en este lugar, dentro de mi unidad 02…- Asuka aprieta sus manos, las lágrimas salen de sus ojos, lágrimas de odio y de impotencia. –no, no quiero morir así… malditos… los mataré a todos…- la unidad 02 empieza a moverse a pesar de estar totalmente inservible.

-respira, confía, bendice tu suerte y libérate…-

La voz hace que Asuka pierda la concentración. Un destello blanquiazul llama su atención.

-tú… -Asuka escupe sangre y trata de incorporarse –tú serás lo último que vea antes de morir.

De pronto, el ataque final de los Evas en serie cae sobre la unidad 02 y la noche más larga está muy lejos de terminar.

* * *

><p>bueno, pues este capitulo esta un poco mezclado con sucesos que supuestamente ya pasaron, por eso no es una lectura lineal como tal, espero lo disfruten<p> 


	3. todas las cosas que se quedan atrás

**Todas las cosas que se quedan atrás**

**I**

-La mañana aun es oscura. Se siente fría… muy fría, puedo ver mi aliento, me duele respirar. El aire congela mis pulmones.

Un sonido de campanas proviene desde las vías del tren, pero ningún vagón se acerca.

Aún es muy temprano, la chica se lamenta el haber salido tan temprano de casa. Para su buena suerte, el sistema de iluminación pública funciona con luz solar almacenada durante el día, y la ciudad es un poco autosuficiente.

-debí abrigarme más.- se dice la chica mientras avanza por una zona que no recordaba haber visitado en los últimos días.

Su andar la lleva hasta una zona aparentemente de clase media baja, una zona de apartamentos viejos y antiguos. Sin razón aparente se siente atraída hacia ese lugar. Llega hasta la puerta de un viejo departamento. La puerta parece rota y decide entrar. El día aún no clarea y la noche es ligeramente azul.

La habitación es triste y simple. Un sentimiento de miseria parece recorrer el lugar. La chica se pasea por la habitación, observa el cielo a través de la ventana. A lo lejos se pueden ver lugares de diversas explosiones. Observa la cama desarreglada, parece que nadie ha dormido en ese lugar en años. En una mesa se encuentran pastillas y otras medicinas. Sobre un mueble se encuentran unos lentes rotos. Los analiza y se los pone, la graduación le hace ver todo borroso pero no se los quita. Vuelve a observar toda la habitación con los lentes puestos.

De pronto al mirar hacia la puerta del baño ve la borrosa silueta de un chico que le sonríe. Rápidamente se quita los lentes, pero no encuentra a nadie en ese lugar a parte de ella. Con un poco de duda vuelve a ponerse los lentes y observa nuevamente el mismo lugar, pero la figura que creyó ver no aparece.

Desanimada se quita los lentes y continúa investigando por la habitación. Revisa los cajones, sacando la ropa y los papeles. De pronto se detiene, se siente extraña, como si estuviera espiando en la intimidad de otra persona. El pensamiento la abandona y sigue buscando entre las cosas que hay en el departamento hasta que se encuentra con una credencial.

-Este nombre…- la chica se sorprende al leer el nombre que aparece en la credencial.

La chica de la foto parece seria, sin emociones. Su mirada fría parece traspasarlo todo, aun así le resulta misteriosamente triste, ausente de vitalidad. Acaricia el rostro de la foto, como si quisiera comprender que es lo que pasaba por su mente, o como era ella en vida.

-esta cara… no me resulta familiar… pero el nombre… ¿Quién podrá ser?

La chica abandona la habitación llevándose la credencial y los lentes.

**II**

-Rei Ayanami…

La chica se encuentra en su casa, observando la credencial donde una chica de pelo azul y mirada seria llamada Rei Ayanami la observa.

-¿te conozco?- la chica recuerda haber escrito una palabra parecida a Rei en la playa. Analiza la foto. De alguna forma siente algo al ver los ojos de Rei Ayanami, una especie de vacío, de incomprensión, algo con lo cual logra identificarse en el extraño mundo en el que despertó.

-¿me conoces?... ¿nos conocemos?- dice mientras deja a un lado la identificación y pasa su atención a los lentes de armazón grueso.

Los revisa, recorre el contorno con suavidad. Hay algo en esos lentes que le llaman la atención. La figura de una persona sonriendo. El rostro de preocupación difuminado por la graduación. De pronto, pequeñas lágrimas caen sobre los cristales.

-¿Qué…?- la chica no comprende porque de pronto siente un enorme vacío, una nostalgia, una soledad absoluta, como si repentinamente se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que ha perdido por haber despertado en esa playa. Sus lágrimas caen gruesas y sin razón. La tristeza para a la ira, al dolor. Aprieta los lentes con fuerza hasta sentir como terminan de romperse entre sus manos. Sin dejarlos caer, los aprieta nuevamente con mayor fuerza hasta sentir que se rompen nuevamente entre sus manos. Luego los arroja por la ventana en una señal de abandono de todas esas cosas que pudieron o debieron lastimarla en el pasado.

**III**

-En un mar de LCL, todos estamos flotando en el mismo lugar…

-En este mar de LCL… siento que todas las personas se cuelgan de mí.

-ese es un pensamiento egocéntrico.

-no es verdad… en el mundo que existía antes de este, todas las personas que conocía constantemente me decían que dependían de mí, me exigían que hiciera las cosas… nadie me pregunto nada nunca… solo sabían pedir.

-tú tienes todo ese odio sobre ti… pero en este lugar eso no existe… las olas pronto te arrastraran y te ahogaras en este mar de LCL

-¿quieres decir que este mundo… esta realidad no es auténtica?

-eso lo decides tú…

-El LCL es frio… ¿así será todo el tiempo?

-…

-ya veo… debería buscar algo…

-¿qué quieres buscar? Aquí no hay nada que no puedas encontrar, nada que este oculto ni nada que este muy lejos, si no lo sientes en este momento, es porque no existe.

-si lo siento en este momento… pero no puedo verlo.

Una imagen se empieza a formar por sobre el LCL, la imagen va tomando forma.

**IV**

La chica permanece acostada de lado, de manera desganada, observando como las cortinas se mueven. Como la luz del sol se mete en la habitación. Piensa en el extraño sueño en el que todas las personas están fundidas en un océano, donde no hay arriba ni abajo y parece que nadie es consciente de su individualidad. La confusa conversación gira en su cabeza y cada vez que recuerda las palabras, parecen diferentes, hasta llegar al punto en el que ya no recuerda con exactitud cuál fue el sueño y que fue lo que dijo.

**-**ese rostro, esa voz- dice con cansancio –los recuerdo de algún lugar…

Casi en el punto de la inconsciencia, a punto de cerrar sus ojos vencida por el aburrimiento de todos los días, un ruido afilado empieza a sonar con fuerza. Las imágenes se vuelven borrosas y se enciman unas con otras. Todo parece alejarse y fundirse en un extraño color naranja.

Un poderoso sentimiento de felicidad empieza a recorrer su cuerpo. Como si supiera que la larga pesadilla está a punto de terminar. La calma y la paz inundan su alma, se siente segura y tranquila. Confundida pero con esperanza de encontrar eso que le ha faltado desde que despertó en esa triste y solitaria playa.

Ve a lo lejos una silueta, otra persona, caminando. No sabe si se acerca o se aleja, por lo que rápidamente avanza hacia la persona que se ve a lo lejos. Sus pasos son largos y rápidos, el miedo de que sea un espejismo es fácilmente evitado al notar las huellas frente a ella. La misteriosa figura no parece estar más cerca, sin embargo la chica corre detrás de ella.

Entonces lo nota, lo descubre. Las huellas que ha estado siguiendo son las suyas, y la silueta que esta frente a ella, es ella misma. La consternación y la confusión caen sobre ella con gran fuerza, la confusión la empuja hacia el fondo de su miseria, pero ella se resiste a creer eso. Se aferra con fuerza al lugar en el que esta y a que no puede ser la única persona en ese lugar.

El ruido afilado y distorsionado pasa lentamente a ser un ronroneo pasivo, y luego a un sonido de cuerdas que proviene de todas partes. Es imposible saber de dónde viene el sonido, sin embargo ella avanza con seguridad, ya no siguiendo su propia silueta, sino en sentido contrario.

-¿LCL?- se pregunta, como si conociera la respuesta.

De pronto otra voz suena a lo lejos, a su espalda. La chica voltea violentamente, convencida de que realmente escucho esa voz, la voz de un chico gritando un nombre. No hay lugar a dudas. Ella escuchó esa voz llamando a alguien. Alguien llamada Asuka.


	4. ¿tú sientes lo mismo?

**¿Tú sientes lo mismo?**

**I**

-Asuka…

La voz, al igual que el misterioso sonido de cuerdas parece provenir de todas partes, lo que hace muy difícil identificar el camino a seguir. La chica se queda estática observando a su alrededor, esperando ver algo, o a alguien. La voz suena preocupada y llena de angustia, y el sentimiento se incrementa en cada llamada.

La chica tiene la extraña sensación de que es a ella a quien llaman y empieza a correr buscando el origen de la voz. Conforme avanza su desesperación se incrementa y el miedo empieza a apoderarse de ella.

**-**¿en dónde estás? ¿Quién eres?- grita la chica con desesperación.

De pronto sus pasos se vuelven pesados. Sin darse cuenta empieza a hundirse en lo que ella llama LCL.

-¿Qué mierda es todo esto…?- su voz es áspera y llena de ira e incertidumbre.

-Asukaaaaaaa- continúa la voz desde algún punto indeterminado.

La chica empieza a perder el control. El pánico se ha apoderado de ella por completo. Llora grita y reniega de todo lo que está sucediendo. Lentamente siente que ya no puede mover sus manos y sus piernas y se hunde cada vez más y más.

Casi cuando se ha hundido por completo logra percibir una silueta por sobre la película de LCL. Parece una chica de cabello largo que permanece de pie observando el horizonte. La chica intenta hablarle pero no puede, las palabras se rehúsan a salir. Como si de antemano supiera que no tiene caso intentar comunicarse con ella.

-¿Quién será… acaso ella es Asuka?- se pregunta con cierto temor.

**II**

La chica permanece acostada de lado, de manera desganada, observando como las cortinas se mueven. Como la luz de la luna se mete en la habitación. Húmeda por el sudor, aun con miedo por el horrible sueño que acaba de tener.

-todo… parecía tan real…

Analiza mentalmente cada escena, cada pedazo de información. Piensa en el nombre que escuchó, en la voz que llamaba a esa chica. Ahora tiene 2 nombres en los cuales pensar, en la voz de un chico y en 3 personas. Una llamada Rei Ayanami, de quien tiene una fotografía, una llamada Asuka, quien cree fue la silueta que vio en su sueño y el chico que escuchó en el mismo.

-¿Quiénes son estas personas?

Su respiración es pesada, cansada. Sus ojos lucen tristes. Su rostro es una mueca de miedo y miseria. Nuevamente el sentimiento de soledad empieza a llenarla por completo. No recuerda ya cuanto tiempo tiene que despertó es esa fría playa, en medio de una noche llena de estrellas, donde extrañas figuras se encontraban crucificadas a lo lejos y un mar rojo como la sangre bañaba la orilla.

**III**

En otro lugar, en lo que fue otra vida en otro tiempo, en un salón de clases.

-…mejor te cuidas cuando saltes en él porque el espejo puede robar tu alma…

-¿qué dices idiota?

Shinji mira a los ojos a Asuka, con intención de desafiarla, pero ella le clava la mirada con más fuerza

-nada Asuka, simplemente estoy cantando… es un país libre, ¿recuerdas?- dice desviando la mirada

-Ya, ok, pero no tienes que hacerlo como si estuvieras delirando o agonizando- dice Asuka con malicia. Shinji ignora el comentario y comienza a tararear nuevamente la canción que estaba cantando.

-mira en sus ojos y podrás ver, que las personas no están solas en el mar de diamantes… navega dentro del corazón de una tormenta solitaria y dile que la amaras por toda la eternidad…

-¿Qué miras idiota…?-dice Asuka en un susurro que Shinji escucha perfectamente.

Shinji mira a los ojos a Asuka, una débil sonrisa se dibuja en su cara. –nada Asuka, simplemente canto y mira hacia la ventana.

Asuka voltea hacia el lugar que Shinji observa y ve a Rei Ayanami distraída mirando las nubes por la misma ventana. Un débil sentimiento de celos y de coraje empieza a formarse dentro de ella. Nuevamente voltea a ver a Shinji para comprobar si estaba viendo a Rei.

-¿estabas viendo a la niña modelo verdad? Pregunta Asuka con mal humor.

La pregunta toma a Shinji por sorpresa, pero se limita a negar con la cabeza. Asuka examina su rostro, buscando una señal de mentira en Shinji.

Al escuchar hablar sobre ella, Rei voltea para ver la escena. Sus ojos serios no disimulan el observar a Shinji mientras es interrogado por Asuka.

-¿Y se puede saber qué es lo que cantas después de todo?

-¿para qué quieres saber? No los conoces…

-¿de qué diablos hablas Shinji? No es como si hubiera una escena musical muy grande ahí afuera.

Rei pone especial interés en lo que puede decir Shinji, ya que ella considera que él tiene un buen gusto musical. Observa como saca de su mochila un cd y se lo muestra a Asuka, mientras mantiene la secreta esperanza de enterarse de que clase de música están hablando.

-¿Sonic Youth?- pregunta Asuka con desprecio

-Si… son un poco extraños… Misato me regaló este disco…

-no deben ser muy buenos- dice Asuka despreciando el interés de Shinji

Detrás de ellos Rei voltea la mirada y continúa observando las nubes. –mira en sus ojos y podrás ver que las personas no están solas…- dice para sí misma.

**IV**

-¿Qué piensas Rei?

La pregunta suena tan extraña en sus oídos que su casi siempre inexpresivo rostro muestra sorpresa. Sus ojos se abren y observa atentamente a Misato, quien le devuelve una sonrisa amistosa.

-nada, Mayor Katsuragi- dice Rei tímidamente

-sabes… no entiendo cómo es que casi nunca hablo contigo.- Rei observa a Misato -Supongo que debe ser porque siempre estas con el Comandante Ikari.

Un silencio que se podría catalogar como incomodo se hace entre las 2. Misato observa a su alrededor tratando de buscar un tema común con el cual continuar la conversación.

-y dime Rei… ¿Qué es lo que estas escribiendo?- pregunta Misato mientras echa una mirada fugaz al cuaderno que Rei trata de ocultar bajo sus brazos.

-No es nada Mayor, es un trabajo de la escuela…- contesta secamente Rei

La respuesta no parece convencer a Misato. El área de cafetería está prácticamente desierta, solo Misato y Rei permanecen sentadas en una de las mesas.

-Es un trabajo de apreciación literaria.

-suena interesante… debería ser fácil para ti, ya que según he visto, te gusta leer mucho.- internamente Misato siente que está sacándole las palabras a Rei a la fuerza. Sin embargo considera que es necesario.

-sí, es algo sencillo.

Misato echa una última mirada al cuaderno de Rei y alcanza a observar un fragmento de una frase que ella reconoce al instante. Se levanta, le dirige otra sonrisa a Rei y se aleja, dejándola con su cuaderno y sus pensamientos secretos.

Rei la observa partir y vuelve su mirada a su cuaderno. Lo revisa y hace otra anotación. Lo cierra y ella también deja la cafetería de NERV.

**V**

La misma chica solitaria en el mismo escenario solitario. Nuevamente el espejo le devuelve la pesada mirada de un rostro triste y cansado. Sus ojos se pasean por el reflejo, su único amigo.

-Rei… -le dice con autoridad al reflejo de su rostro. –Asuka… - dice, esta vez con tranquilidad.

El reflejo le devuelve ambos nombres, inflexibles y extraños. Ninguno suena familiar en su cabeza. Su reflejo no tiene nombre. Observa, analiza, se concentra en su cabello largo. Lo acaricia, juega con el mientras piensa en una época en donde debió verse radiante, alegre y debió ser la atención de todas las personas a su alrededor. Piensa en su mirada, ahora triste, en sus ojos cafés que le muestran un mundo frio y agonizante, carente de vida.

-¿te sientes igual que yo?- le pregunta al reflejo de su rostro -¿te sientes vacía?, ¿no has pensado en el suicidio?... que fácil sería, ¿no es así?- el reflejo le devuelve una mirada severa. La chica trata de confrontarse pero prefiere mirar hacia otro lado. El espejo continua observando duramente a la chica.

-¿Qué es lo que miras?... ya estoy cansada de llorar, de no saber quién soy…- el espejo no responde -¿Por qué me miras de esa manera?- la mirada llena de dolor y pseudo compasión se clava en sus ojos como si quisiera ver en su alma, desnudarla y exponerla.

Con un nudo en la garganta la chica encara nuevamente a su reflejo.

-en este momento… no sabes cuánto te odio.- dice con rencor. Luego se aleja dejando solo al espejo y a su reflejo.


	5. conociendo la soledad

**Conociendo la soledad**

**I**

Las gotas fluyen hacia arriba, el cielo está abajo y el mundo parece tan lejano en el pequeño y solitario universo. Entre el sol y la luna, 2 personas se encuentran una frente a otra, fundidas, dando la impresión de ser 1 sola persona.

-¿tampoco eres feliz aquí?

Shinji observa a los ojos a Rei. Su mirada intensa atraviesa por completo a Shinji.

-Ayanami… -dice Shinji mientras toma la mano de Rei – ¿Qué… que es lo que te gusta de mí?

La pregunta la toma por sorpresa. Rei se siente desprotegida y confundida por la pregunta.

-¿alguna vez… has necesitado el contacto de otra persona, quiero decir, has necesitado sentir a alguien cerca de ti para soportar todo lo que pueda aquejarte?

Rei se muestra notablemente perpleja. De pronto le parece que Shinji no es el mismo

-A veces cuando duermo… ¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos aquí?...- Rei solo se limita a observar sin decir una sola palabra –no importa, como decía, cuando duermo veo el pasado, observo como avanza frente a mí…

- no entiendo de que hablas Ikari - Rei busca en la mirada de Shinji, ausente y distante él origen de su confusión. -Fundirse con la nada es equivalente al olvido más pacífico, es lo que quiero decir…

Rei, nunca había sentido una conexión real con nada en el mundo, sin embargo en medio de un mar de LCL parece haber hecho esa unión que tan extraña se le había hecho en el pasado.

-yo no quiero estar aquí.- dice finalmente Shinji mientras se separa de Rei

**II**

La pesadilla se repite una y otra vez. Ángeles de grandes bocas y sin ojos caen con brutal fuerza sobre la unidad 02. El dolor carece de significado, Asuka es constantemente mutilada, herida, confrontada.

-no quiero morir… no quiero morir sola, sola… en este miserable lugar… sola…

Cada vez que la luz se apaga, una nueva herida es abierta, y la pesadilla continua.

-… idiota… maldito idiota… Misato (sangre)… ella dijo que vendría a ayudarme…

Nuevamente las unidades en serie caen con desmedida fuerza sobre Asuka, llevándose una vez más su consciencia y su resistencia. Sus esfuerzos son inútiles, trata de moverse, trata de luchar, de escapar, de hacer algo por cambiar la situación. No tiene idea de cuantas veces ha revivido la escena y no saber cuántas más tendrá que soportarla.

-dijo que vendría… y al final… no lo hizo…- dice ya con lágrimas en sus ojos, provocadas por el infinito sufrimiento, con rabia y odio en sus voz.

Su agonía la lleva nuevamente casi hasta la inconciencia cuando escucha una voz, una débil voz que parece provenir de otro lugar y de otro ambiente.

-hola… ¿hay alguien adentro?

Asuka reacciona rápidamente al sonido. Todo se detiene, aguarda.

-¿me puedes escuchar?, ¿puedes ponerte de pie?

De pronto, en la inmensa oscuridad, Asuka trata de reincorporarse. Un paso a la vez, buscando los límites de la cabina con sus manos, límites que no encuentra. En la oscuridad no hay paredes, ni hay barreras. Las unidades Evangelion que continuamente la estaban atacando han desaparecido. El miedo poco a poco desaparece, la tranquilidad empieza a inundar la mente de Asuka, el dolor empieza a parecer un recuerdo lejano. Débilmente avanza a ciegas, internándose cada vez más en la profunda oscuridad.

-¿puedes seguirme a casa?

Asuka reacciona al momento de reconocer la voz, e inmediatamente se detiene en medio del oscuro vacío.

-puedes tomar mi mano si sientes que puedes perderte.

La voz poco a poco la incita a continuar. Asuka duda unos segundos, pero reanuda su camino. A lo lejos se ve una luz, algo parecido a la luz del sol. El sonido de las ramas de los arboles mecidas por el viento. El olor familiar del hogar. La luz cada vez parece más cercana, o más grande.

-¿puedes ver esto?- pregunta la voz familiar.

Asuka ya no es encuentra en la oscuridad. Está en pasillo largo, gris, de ventanas grandes y grises. Con sombras grandes y amenazadoras. Detrás de ella una puerta abierta donde solo se ve el infinito vacío que es la nada, frente a ella, el pasillo de amenazadoras ventanas. Le recuerdan a un viejo poema que leyó hace mucho, sobre un hombre que recordaba a su amada y una frase que se le quedó grabada en la cabeza: la noche plutónica.

Lentamente Asuka se interna en el misterioso y largo pasillo. La sensación inicial de tranquilidad y seguridad poco a poco se transforma en incertidumbre y miedo. El sonido de las ramas meciéndose suavemente por el viento se convierte poco a poco en un tétrico rechinido de secas ramas de árboles golpeando contra las ventanas y las paredes.

-Este lugar… lo conozco- dice Asuka mientras mira fijamente la puerta, imaginando las posibilidades que se encuentran detrás.

Acaricia la puerta suavemente, hasta llegar a la chapa. Su respiración empieza a ser acelerada y arrítmica. Gira lentamente la chapa y abre un poco la puerta. El olor a hogar se filtra, Asuka lo duda un poco y después de pensarlo unos segundos empuja la puerta violentamente y se interna en la habitación.

**III**

-Ikari…- Rei toma la mano de Shinji. Observa como sus manos están unidas, enlazadas.

Shinji también observa como Rei toma su mano y como ella lo mira con unos nuevos ojos que él no conocía.

-lo que dices… el contacto de otra persona… es algo en lo que nunca había pensado…

-es como cuando necesitas un abrazo y que alguien te diga que todo estará bien.

Nuevamente Rei se sorprende de las palabras de Shinji. Es como si estuviera hablando otra persona.

-A eso me refiero… el sentimiento cálido de una persona que se preocupa por ti como una persona y no como un instrumento.- al decir esas palabras Shinji no puede evitar pensar en su padre.

Por primera vez, desde que conoce a Rei, el silencio parece ser el sonido adecuado entre ellos. Shinji se siente cómodo con ese silencio, en donde la sola presencia de otra persona es suficiente para comunicarse. Observa como Rei juega con la película de LCL, como hace girar el líquido y como trata de formar figuras en él.

-Es una faceta que no conocía de ella- piensa Shinji.

-¿podríamos quedarnos así por unos momentos más?- dice Rei mientras lleva la atención de Shinji a sus manos que aún continúan juntas.

-cuanta tranquilidad…- piensa Shinji mientras está al lado de Rei –nunca pensé que pudiera estar con Ayanami de esta manera.

-Ikari…- Shinji voltea a ver a Rei y se encuentra con sus ojos mirándola fijamente -…antes… no conocía la diferencia entre estar sola y que la gente te dejara sola…- Shinji observa el rostro serio y casi sin emociones de Rei –pero sé que en este momento, no me gustaría estar sola…-

La respiración de Shinji se acelera, todo lo que tenía en su cabeza parece disolverse. Lo que había estado pensando y lo que estaba tratando de esconder lentamente se convierte en una maraña de imágenes borrosas e inconexas que parecen no significar nada.

-por eso te pido nuevamente… ¿podríamos quedarnos así?

**IV**

-La casa de Misato.

Asuka se encuentra en el comedor de la casa de Misato. A pesar de que el ambiente es agradable y cómodo, aún persiste un sentimiento de soledad

-todo parece en orden…- piensa mientras recorre la casa. Pasa por su habitación, por la cocina, por el baño. De pronto mientras recorre el pasillo de regreso a la puerta por donde entro escucha unos ruidos, una especie de voces que no logra identificar. A pesar de escuchar claramente las voces no puede entender lo que dicen, son como una especie de murmullos extraños.

Avanza nuevamente, de regreso. Los sonidos parecen provenir de la habitación de Shinji. Sus pasos se hacen más lentos, más cuidadosos, como si intentara no llamar la atención.

Se acerca sigilosamente hasta la puerta.

-¿¡pero qué…!- ni siquiera puede terminar la oración. En la habitación de Shinji, se encuentra él, sentado en el borde su cama, vistiendo únicamente su ropa interior. Frente a él, Misato está terminando de quitarse toda su ropa, quedando completamente desnuda frente a Shinji. Asuka solo puede observar y no entender lo que dicen.

Misato se pasea provocativamente frente a Shinji, quien solo la sigue con la mirada hasta que se acerca lo suficiente como para que Shinji pueda alcanzarla con sus manos y pueda acariciar su cuerpo desnudo, recorriendo cada infinito camino que se pueda trazar sobre su piel.

Asuka no puede creer lo que ve. El sentimiento es amargo y confuso, sus piernas le duelen y su estómago se convierte en un nudo extraño. Poco a poco empieza a retroceder sin perder de vista a la pareja que se encuentra sobre la cama entregándose uno al otro.

Cuando siente que ya no puede soportarlo más, Asuka da media vuelta y huye del lugar, deja atrás la puerta por donde entró y se interna nuevamente en el pasillo gris y oscuro, buscando el lugar en el que sintió la calma y la paz. Corre a través del pasillo, donde pareciera que ha corrido muchos kilómetros y por muchas horas. No puede sacar de su cabeza la escena de Misato, desnuda frente a Shinji, quien acaricia su cuerpo mientras busca su boca.

Cada vez que Asuka ve la imagen en su cabeza siente que le imprime más fuerza a sus piernas y siente que se aleja con más velocidad. A lo lejos puede ver el lugar por donde llego, el infinito vacío de oscuridad. En su interior piensa que incluso ese lugar es mejor que lo que acaba de ver.

La puerta abierta y oscura parece tan cercana, Asuka corre con más fuerza sin pensar en nada más. Al cruzar la puerta la oscuridad desaparece y una luz blanca la ciega momentáneamente. Sus ojos tardan en acostumbrarse al brillo. Poco a poco empieza a reconocer figuras y formas.

Unos pies sobre una cama. Un cuerpo colgando del techo, debajo del cuerpo sin vida de una mujer se encuentra una muñeca de trapo sobre una cama. El cadáver gira y se mece al compás de las hojas de los árboles que se encuentran afuera de la habitación. Asuka permanece petrificada en el umbral de la puerta. El cuerpo sin vida gira y gira, durante momentos parece echarle una mirada a la aterrada chica que se encuentra en la habitación.

-muttie…- dice finalmente Asuka con una voz débil y quebradiza, mientras sus piernas se vencen a su propio peso, cayendo de rodillas en la habitación, contemplando el cuerpo sin vida de su madre. –Que esto acabe por favor… por favor que esta asquerosa pesadilla se termine ya.- dice mientras se queda tirada en el suelo, en posición fetal.

-que acabe… que ya termine, que acabe, que esta porquería se termine… por favor…

* * *

><p>hola... hacia tiempo que no me tomaba el tiempo de explicar algunos detalles de la historia... así que no creo que lo haga ahorita, solo puedo decir que este capitulo es hasta ahora el que mas me ha gustado de todos, porque se explican algunas cosas importantes... ¿que cosas? pues no se, será cuestión de que alguien encuentre los detalles.<p>

sobre la personalidad de Rei cuando esta con Shinji, solo puedo decir que en el mar de LCL donde las barreras no existen, ella puede abrir su corazón y de alguna manera conectar con las personas, o decirlo de otra manera, es mas facil llegar a ella y que ella se sienta mas humana.

sobre Asuka... esta viviendo sus temores 1 por 1, espero que no acabe loca y encerrada en un manicomio...

y sobre la misteriosa chica que anda perdida en tokio III, mmmm ella ya ha salido en evangelion... es todo lo que se...

saludos


	6. estas son mis torcidas palabras

**Estas son mis torcidas palabras**

**I**

La chica se encuentra de pie frente a la entrada de una escuela. Todo el camino se la pasó pensando en lo estúpida que había sido hasta ese momento. Nunca se le ocurrió buscarse en los archivos escolares. Durante días buscó y buscó escuelas, las pocas que encontró estaban totalmente destruidas y las más pocas que parecían haber sobrevivido a la misteriosa catástrofe estaban totalmente inaccesibles.

Finalmente encontró un lugar en el cual podría buscar y posiblemente encontrar alguna información sobre quién es. Una escuela que para su buena suerte permanecía casi intacta salvo por el gimnasio y el auditorio, donde solo se alcanzaban a ver unas sillas y partes de instrumentos musicales tirados en el suelo frente a un techo derrumbado.

Al internarse entre los oscuros y grises pasillos escolares siente un estremecimiento. La sensación de haber recorrido los pasillos escolares anteriormente le resulta familiar, casi normal. Se siente observada, como si oscuros fantasmas del pasado la observasen o vivieran en un plano de la existencia diferente al que se encuentra ella.

-esto es una pesadilla… parece una regresión eterna…- piensa con amargura mientras hojea archivos y carpetas.

Ningún rostro parece conocido, ningún nombre suena en su cabeza. Repentinamente tiene la sensación de que ella misma es una especie de fantasma, vagando por un mundo muerto y frio. Pero antes de caer presa de la desesperación nuevamente, se detiene en una hoja. Sus pupilas se dilatan y su rostro se tensa levemente. Un nombre y un rostro. Un nombre que suena en su cabeza como si hubiera estado escondido y de pronto hubiera caído desde un lugar muy alto provocando un intenso ruido, y un rostro que ella conoce bien.

-… no puede ser…- dice con incredulidad, con una extraña mezcla de felicidad y cansancio.

El rostro en la foto pegada en la hoja le sonríe. Analiza todos los detalles mientras acaricia el cabello en la foto y delinea el nombre letra por letra.

-…esta… soy yo.- El rostro ya le había devuelto la mirada anteriormente, una mirada seria y cansada, agotada y ausente de emociones. Sin embargo, la chica de la fotografía parece alegre y llena de vida. Una personalidad totalmente opuesta a la que ella siente es su forma de ser.

De pronto, sumida en las sombras, encerrada en lejanos recuerdos que no existen, la chica que despertó en un mundo donde ya no hay vida reconoce su rostro y su nombre. Permanece de pie observando la hoja. Su mente se pierde en ideas y pensamientos. A pesar de haber encontrado su identidad no logra asociarla con nada del pasado. Todo continúa siendo nebuloso y misterioso.

-Esta soy yo…- dice aun con incredulidad. Lentamente siente el impuso de llorar, la sensación de humedad en sus ojos se hace incomoda -¿lagrimas…?- piensa mientras la vista se vuelve borrosa – ¿Por qué siento que me es tan extraño llorar? Es algo que no quiero hacer. No en este momento.

Se seca las lágrimas. Guarda el papel con su información y deja la escuela rápidamente, como si hubiera robado algo importante. La desesperación y la impaciencia empiezan a hacer pesados y torpes sus pasos. Al salir de la escuela la luna ilumina la ciudad desierta. La chica avanza con cautela, perdiéndose en la sombras de oscuros callejones.

**II**

-Ikari…

-Ayanami…- la mano de Shinji intenta de forma inconsciente librarse de la mano de Rei.

-en este profundo océano… ¿Por qué deberíamos seguir aquí?

-¿a qué te refieres?

Rei observa el cielo, la luna ha sido reemplazada por un sol rojo-anaranjado. Sobre ellos observa como una infinidad de almas avanzan en forma desordenada, recorriendo el oscuro infinito en soledad.

-¿puedes verlas Ikari?- dice Rei mientras suelta la mano de Shinji y se pone de pie.

Shinji se levanta también y alza la mirada. -…- intenta decir algo, pero no encuentra las palabras adecuadas, por lo que considera que es mejor callar y dejar que Rei hable.

-todas las personas están aquí, compartiendo todo lo que representa su vida…

-¿eso es el tercer impacto?- interrumpe Shinji

Rei ignora el comentario. Shinji la observa con curiosidad.

-ya te lo había dicho antes… - dice Rei con cierta decisión en su voz. –por alguna razón, en este momento no quiero estar sola.

Shinji observa los ojos de Rei, mientras ella observa los suyos. Sus palabras hacen eco en el corazón de Shinji.

-Este sentimiento, cálido y temeroso… parece que proviene de Ayanami- piensa Shinji –nunca pensé que ella tuviera esta clase de sentimientos.

-¿Qué piensas, Shinji?- La voz de Rei suena extraña, melosa y de alguna manera suplicante. Shinji se sorprende al escuchar a Rei llamarlo por su nombre. –me esfuerzo por acercarme a ti, por poder expresar estas cosas, algo que nunca antes había sentido.

Cada vez que Rei trata de expresarse, o de mostrar sus sentimientos, Shinji no puede evitar pensar en su padre, y en como Rei solía tener una devoción casi suicida por él.

-Rei… Ayanami- dice Shinji mientras se acerca y toma la mano de Rei nuevamente. Contempla su cuerpo desnudo. Detrás de ellos la luna nuevamente ha vuelto a salir. El cielo permanece oscuro y el LCL se torna de un color azul verdoso. –Realmente… quiero decir… -Shinji observa como las almas de todas las personas se pasean sobre ellos, girando, chocando y fundiéndose unos con otros. Piensa en todas esas cosas de psicología, la perdida de la personalidad, el ego, el yo, los complejos emocionales, las barreras de las personas, las ideas que se forman como resultado de la interacción social. –Rei…- dice Shinji mientras se acerca y besa la mejilla de Rei en clara de señal de despedida –esto de alguna manera se siente tan falso…-

Rei acaricia el rostro de Shinji, sus ojos se muestran confundidos, Shinji detecta algo extraño en su mirada. De alguna forma, de pronto está de pie y alejándose caminando de espaldas, unos pocos metros más, gira y avanza con decisión. Detrás de él, Rei Ayanami se queda de pie observándolo.

**III**

-Esta es la agonía de estar con vida.- La chica observa por la ventana de su casa (una diferente cada noche) como las nubes de tormenta se acercan y como el cielo está totalmente oscuro.

Observa la hoja que encontró en la escuela donde está su rostro y su nombre y la credencial que recogió en el departamento, la que muestra a una chica llamada Rei Ayanami.

-¿te conozco?- se pregunta. -¿Por qué escribí tu nombre sin siquiera conocerte? De pronto siento un extraño dolor en el pecho con solo ver tu rostro.

La chica mira con cierto rencor y recelo el rostro en la credencial y con desconfianza el rostro en la hoja que rescato de la escuela.

-¿éramos amigas, enemigas, algo… más?- piensa mientras de imaginarse así misma enamorada de otra mujer. –es difícil saberlo… ¿tenía un novio, o me gustaba alguien acaso?

El cielo parece venirse abajo. La lluvia es ruidosa, y trae consigo un viento frio de desolación y muerte. Los relámpagos iluminan construcciones destruidas, casas abandonadas, vehículos volteados. Un juego luces para animar un cementerio. La solitaria y melancólica chica tiene la sensación de haber vivido una escena similar hace mucho tiempo. Un día lluvioso, encerrada en algún lugar, esperando. Como si el mundo dependiera de un evento que nadie debiera perderse.

De pronto un poderoso relámpago seguido un trueno estremece todo el lugar, la chica pierde el recuerdo que estaba formándose en un cabeza y en seguida tiene la extraña visión de una especie de luz proveniente del cielo, una especie de ángel bajando de las alturas. Por alguna razón, la imagen le causa un gran terror, una desesperación enorme.

Todo está oscuro nuevamente. El sonido del agua golpeando las ventanas y las paredes en hipnótico. La chica mira por la ventana. Luego se mete en su cama, se cubre con una gran cantidad de cobijas debido al intenso frio que impera en la habitación.

Antes de quedarse dormida, siente un leve calor entre sus piernas. Un líquido espeso que avanza y moja su cama. Sin embargo, a ella no le importa. Solo quiere dormir y esperar despertar en un mundo mejor.

-solo esto me faltaba…

**IV**

Rei observa como Shinji empieza a alejarse. Un murmullo débil empieza a formarse en su cabeza, y lentamente empieza a avanzar por todo su cuerpo. Shinji se detiene al escucharla voz de Rei, quien repite en forma de mantra una sola frase, primero en voz débil.

Shinji permanece distante observando a Rei. Su mirada fría es extraña en esta ocasión. A pesar de su ausencia de emociones puede sentirse un ligero dolor en su expresión.

-Ayanami…- dice Shinji con tristeza, como si tratara de sonar compasivo.

Rei continúa recitando su frase, casi sin despegar los labios. Pareciera que le produce un enorme esfuerzo expresar la idea en voz alta.

El sol se ha ocultado y la luna se ha alejado. El mar de LCL refleja 2 cuerpos separados por una distancia imposible de determinar. En un extremo Shinji Ikari se mantiene de pie, con la firme intención de abandonar el lugar en el que se encuentra. En el otro lado, una chica de mirada seria y de expresión vacía lucha contra la necesidad de decir algo. Rei Ayanami observa como Shinji parece cada vez más distante y pequeño.

-lo siento Ayanami…- dice Shinji al momento en que gira y empieza a alejarse nuevamente.

Entonces, es cuando lo escucha. Desde todos los rincones del universo, una voz que recorre millones de kilómetros, que había permanecido encerrada en el corazón de Rei.

-¡NADIE TE AMARÁ COMO YO LO HAGO! ENTIENDES… NADIE NUNCA TE AMARÁ COMO YO LO HAGO… NADIE TE AMARÁ COMO YO LO HAGO…

El grito de desesperación recorre todo el LCL, Shinji se detiene de golpe pero no voltea. Su mirada se pierde en el horizonte. Las almas de personas desconocidas bailan sobre él, girando de forma erratica. Shinji trata de imaginarse el rostro de Rei, descompuesto por el dolor, trata de imaginarlo con lágrimas, con la boca temblorosa y con la respiración agitada. Pero no puede. Quiere voltear y verla, ver a la persona que creía conocer, a la persona que ahora le grita que nadie podrá amarlo como ella lo hace, pero no puede. No quiere hacerlo, le produce un terror enorme enfrentarse a esa revelación. A esa Rei Ayanami que ha roto todas sus barreras emocionales y ahora se muestra como un ser humano más.

-espera…- dice Rei, a Shinji casi le suena a suplica, pensamiento que aleja rápidamente –nadie te amará como yo lo hago…

-Aya… Ayanami- Shinji se voltea y mira a los ojos a Rei.

-ni siquiera ella…- Shinji reacciona rápidamente. En su mente, en su corazón, la imagen de Asuka se forma. –No temas…- al decir esas palabras Rei empieza a caminar hacia Shinji, su cuerpo desnudo se refleja sobre el LCL. Rei está de pie frente a Shinji, trata de tomar su mano nuevamente y llevarlo de regreso.

Rei empieza a caminar llevando a Shinji de la mano, pero este se detiene, Rei se sorprende.

-¿Dónde estás Asuka…?

* * *

><p>¿que puedo decir? me tarde mucho esta vez... trabajo trabajo,, es lo malo en estos dias pero bueno no solo es culpa del trabajo, escribí muchas veces este capitulo, la verdad no sabia como continuar ni como quería seguir la historia. hice varias pruebas, varios detalles pero nada me convencía, finalmente lo deje por unos días. y ahora lo retome una mañana y lo termine... espero que los próximos caps sean mas sencillos.<p>

sobre los personajes... la chica misteriosa, pues ya no es misteriosa, ya sabe como se llama, aun asi no se siente como si fuera ella, sobre Asuka... la dejare sufrir un poco mas, porque me gusta cuando sale ella y se levanta de sus tragedias. Rei... pues... siempre se me dificulta escribir sobre ella, casi siempre es cosa de rei mira y nadie comprende, rei dice si o dice no y nadie sabe lo que piensa, pero bueno. su actual personalidad tiene una explicación, no se hizo asi de la noche a la mañana, ok?

bueno eso es todo... saludos, ahh y comenten y opinen.. que no se si me esta quedando bien... byebye

el próximo cap se llamará- y saldrá-


	7. division

**Division**

**I**

-Debe ser invierno, o será que en este mundo siempre hace frio.-

La chica observa la foto, observa una y otra vez esa vieja foto y la compara con su rostro. Su cabello más larga, las líneas en su cara, más marcadas. Hay algo en la fotografía sobre su nombre que siente que está mal. Algo que no logra ubicar o identificar.

A pesar del crudo frio, el cielo luce tranquilo, oscuro y tranquilo. Las estrellas brillan con moderada intensidad. A lo lejos, las extrañas figuras de ángeles crucificados parecen haberse desmoronado. El mar continúa siendo de un color rojo como el de la sangre. Y el olor a muerte solo es perceptible cerca de la costa.

**II**

-¿Qué he estado haciendo todo este tiempo?

Las palabras perforan el corazón de Rei. Shinji mira hacia el vacío como si estuviera buscando algo que se ha escondido en la distancia. Rei suelta su mano, lo observa con dolor. Sus ojos vidriosos se sienten pesados e incómodos. A Shinji no parece importarle, empieza a alejarse de Rei sin voltear.

-¿Por qué me importa?, ¿Por qué duele?...

El sonido de los pasos de Shinji sobre el LCL deja un largo eco. Rei ve las ondas que se forman con cada huella. Pocos minutos después, bajo un extraño cielo naranja y sobre su reflejo, se encuentra sola. Rodeada de una infinidad de almas, pero sola.

Observa su reflejo en el espeso líquido. Por un instante no se reconoce, su mirada es diferente, y su rostro le devuelve expresiones extrañas. Su corazón duele, sus ojos duelen, la mano con la que trató de detener a Shinji le duele.

-¿Cuál fue la razón de todo esto?- se pregunta mientras se derrumba en su sitio. –Ikari…

Rei empieza a caminar en la misma dirección en la que Shinji desapareció.

**III**

Todo está ligeramente oscuro. Luego, los primeros rayos del sol tocan la tierra. Los pájaros empiezan a cantar. Su sonido es armonioso y pacífico. El sueño de estar con vida.

Asuka se encuentra recostada sobre el suelo temblando y llena de un sudor frio. Da la impresión de que se hubiera despertado de una horrible pesadilla.

Sus manos se estiran buscando algo a que aferrarse, toca con inseguridad el piso frio y pegajoso, lo siente húmedo también. Se siente como si flotando en una especie balsa o en una isla. Se esfuerza por no abrir los ojos. El dolor y el miedo son muy grandes aun, su conciencia se encuentra débil, su voz es un hilo agónico que llama insistentemente a su mamá y su confianza es solo un lejano recuerdo de otra vida.

Trata de levantarse pero sus piernas fallan. Se arrastra débilmente mientras intenta nuevamente ponerse de pie. Se arrastra hasta llegar a tocar algo líquido y frio. Su respiración se acelera. Trata de controlarse, sin embargo, la angustiante verdad se impone en sus pensamientos. Trata de negarlo, pero no se atreve a comprobar nuevamente lo que acaba de tocar. Cierra sus ojos con fuerza reprimiendo su miedo y dolor.

-¿Por qué debe ser de esta manera?... muttie?- su voz es débil y aguda. Sobre ella se encuentran el sol y la luna, en un eterno vals a través del espacio, el cielo naranja donde se refleja la tierra roja cambiando a tonos de azul y verde está poblado de incontables figuras blancas que se mueven al ritmo de las ondas producidas en la superficie liquida.

Asuka mira con temor el cielo. Sus brazos le duelen, pero soporta el dolor con tal de comprobar que aquella bizarra visión es real.

-El vacío es un lugar normal- dice una voz monocorde y apática.

Asuka no voltea, trata de ignorar la voz que suena hostil.

-el vacío es el lugar que mereces… segunda

Asuka reconoce al instante la voz y voltea con fuerza desmedida, provocando que se maree y pierda el precario equilibrio que mantiene. Frente a ella, Rei Ayanami se encuentra de pie, desnuda, pálida, con su mirada seria y pesada.

-¿segunda…? Pensé que nunca volvería a escuchar esa palabra…- dice Asuka con fingida confianza y autocontrol. -¿y por qué de todas las personas en el mundo tenía que encontrarme contigo?

Rei observa a Asuka, que se muestra agresiva y con su habitual confianza. La mira con tristeza, más como si se compadeciera de ella y al mismo tiempo albergara un sentimiento de rencor.

-¿Por qué esa mirada primera… acaso esperabas encontrar a otra persona?

-Si.-

Asuka se extraña de la respuesta de Rei. Mira hacia arriba, que bien podría ser abajo, y observa como las extrañas figuras blancas hacen un círculo sobre ellas, como si fueran carroñeros esperando caer sobre su presa, pensamiento que la hace estremecerse y sentirse incomoda. Luego vuelve a mirar a Rei, observa con atención a la chica desnuda frente a ella. Su actitud luce diferente.

-¿estamos muertas?- pregunta con agresividad. Rei la observa, pone especial interés en su brazo derecho, el cual tiene herido, manchado en sangre, al igual que la mitad de su rostro. -¿te hice una pregunta primera?

Rei se acerca a Asuka, quien se queda estática en su sitio, tratando de adivinar que ocurrirá a continuación. Frente a frente, tan cerca, la pálida piel desnuda de Rei realza el color rojo del traje de Asuka. Lentamente se acerca hasta su oído. Asuka siente la necesidad de empujar a Rei, de alejarla de ella y gritarle, pero no puede. Se siente congelada en el tiempo y el espacio. Solo puede mirar hacia cualquier otro lado. Sobre ellas, las almas parecen descender y formar una especie de aura.

-…esto debe ser una especie de pesadilla- dice Asuka entre dientes, tratando de contener algún sentimiento poco definido en su interior.

**IV**

-¿Por qué estas feliz?, ¿o acaso es solo una de tantas caras con las que enfrentas el día a día?... dime Asuka… -le pregunta la chica solitaria a la foto que tiene su nombre- ¿Por qué estamos contentas el día de hoy?, ¿esta chica Rei Ayanami es amiga mía?

No hay respuesta. La foto solo sonríe, sus ojos azules miran a una persona que ya no existe más.

-¿Tenías novio, te gustaba alguien? Apuesto que tenías a todos detrás de ti… los tenía a todos detrás de mí…- silencio –eso… eso no sonó como a algo que yo pensará… es escuchó extraño. No me siento de esta manera. No creo que fuera la chica popular…

La solitaria "Asuka" observa nuevamente su rostro en una vieja foto escolar. Tiene la impresión de no reconocerse, de no sentirse identificada con su imagen. Se observa en el espejo, analiza por enésima vez su cuerpo, su rostro, sus movimientos, su voz.

-Así debe ser como se siente la amnesia, supongo que es normal… no sentirse una misma con su cuerpo… extraño…- De pronto, casi como por accidente, mientras dejaba su foto pegada sobre el espejo lo observa, el error, ve el detalle que no había visto antes. Algo que no está bien con ella misma. Algo diferente. Su pulso se acelera, su corazón late con fuerza, su piel se eriza y su concentración se nubla.

Lentamente se acerca a la fotografía frente al espejo, la observa y deduce que no hay lugar a dudas, a pesar de ser una foto vieja y maltratada, no hay lugar a dudas.

**V**

-Shinji Ikari… ¿lo conoces?

-¿qué clase de pregunta más idiota es esa?

-¿lo conoces? Pregunta Rei inquisitivamente

-Si…- constesta Asuka con aspereza.

-¿lo amas?

La pregunta viniendo de Rei es casi como una declaración de guerra, es casi como preguntar si tu madre se colgó en una habitación de un hospital.

-yo no lo amo.- dice Asuka con amargura.

-¿estás segura?-

Asuka permanece de pie sin poder moverse, Rei está frente a ella, casi pareciera que se están abrazando. La escena le resulta molesta a Asuka, repugnante y odiosa. Observa a su alrededor y solo ve algo liquido y naranja. Arriba de ella el cielo liquido y bajo ella el sol y la luna. De pronto recuerda que no ha respondido, siente que entre más tiempo deje pasar más incomoda se sentirá con la respuesta.

-…si, primera… estoy segura… no siento nada por… por Shinji- dice finalmente Asuka en voz baja.

-pero él te ama a ti- contesta Rei con molestia.

El tono de voz de Rei hace que Asuka reaccione y la mire a la cara por primera vez. Se sorprende al verla. Sus ojos serios y llenos de sentimiento. No como la chica que ella consideraba una muñeca o una autómata. Esta vez su mirada refleja emociones y sentimientos, y algo más. Mas allá de sus ojos, o lo que esconda su rostro, Asuka parece captar algo en la mirada de Rei.

-tú… estas… quiero decir… ¿tienes celos?

Rei no responde. Baja su mirada y se aleja un poco de Asuka.

-estas celosa de mi… porque crees que yo le gusto al idiot… a Shinji quiero decir…

Rei empieza a caminar dejando atrás a Asuka.

-No me dejes aquí niña modelo.- Asuka se apresura a tratar de frenar a Rei, le toma la mano violentamente. Rei se detiene. Asuka se queda paralizada nuevamente, sin soltar la mano de Rei.

-ya lo sentiste una vez… segunda, supongo que no quieres que pase de nuevo.- la voz de Rei suena mezclada, como si fueran varias voces las que hablaran al mismo tiempo.

Lentamente Asuka suelta la mano de Rei.

-tú… ¿qué cosa eres?- pregunta Asuka mientras observa a Rei. En sus ojos alcanza a ver o distinguir muchas figuras, entidades como las que se encuentran girando sobre ellas.

-Soy…- Asuka trata de retroceder, poco a poco retrocede -… soy… -Rei sonríe de una manera que a Asuka le da miedo y asco. –soy exactamente igual a ti segunda, solo que yo soy más sincera.

-que mierdas dices…-

-soy Rei Ayanami… no soy primera, ni muñeca, ni niña modelo… entiendes…- Rei transforma su sonrisa a una mirada seria llena de rencor.

-Rei… Ayanami- repite Asuka con cierto temor.

-tú no mereces que alguien que alguien como Ikari se preocupe por ti.- dice finalmente Rei mientras deja a Asuka abandonada en medio de la complementación humana.

* * *

><p>hola... emmm bueno si, creo que ha pasado un tiempo, asi pasa cuando pasa supongo, muchas cosas por hacer y eso... en fin la cosa es que ya estoy de nuevo con esta historia y espero que nada se atraviese hasta terminarla, que por cierto no le falta mucho...<p>

detalles, detalles, jeje no diré nada... ya algunas cosas quedaron claras con este cap... pero no todo,,

saludos.. y espero comenten... dudas, quejas, sugerencias.. ciaos ciaos


End file.
